


Love Live! Hope!!!

by Wintercore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Idol AU, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Light-Hearted, Love Live AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintercore/pseuds/Wintercore
Summary: Kaede has always had a sparkle inside of her, but she never realized how brightly she could shine until she decided to audition for the schools idol group with her friends Tsumugi and Maki.Being challenged by the infamous Kirumi Tojo can't be that hard- right?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love idols...
> 
> Who is your favorite idol/anime band?

“Hello everyone!” Kaede grinned into the microphone as the crowd before her cheered, screaming her name, her friend’s names, their groups name. “I never expected that we would make it this far…” She continued, but fell silent when the crowd started roaring, thunderous applause drowning out her words. “I just want to thank you all for supporting our school idol group, I know we started out as small, a group of nothing from Hope’s Peak Academy, but now, standing on this stage… I realize that we are more than that…” Kaede grinned as the introduction finally started. “Thank you for supporting Hope, and I truly wish that we can win this! Together!”

In the crowd Kaede could see her friends, most of them there against their own free will, but there nether the less! The crowd was screaming her name, begging her to start singing…

Kaede stepped back as the stage light landed on her face, blinding her. For a moment Kaede wondered how she ended up here, at the _Love Live!_ Concert, leading her very own idol group…

*

Really it was Maki Harukawa’s fault.

Kaede was on her way to school, early for the first time in what seemed like years. This was when she saw her best friend, Maki, walking ahead of her, headphones on and looking down at her phone.

“I GOTCHA!” Kaede yelled before she ran forwards, jumping on her friend from behind.

“AHHH!” Maki yelled, clearly not expecting the sudden hug attack. In fact, she was so unprepared she dropped the phone from her hands alongside the bag that she had been holding in her other hand.

Once the initial shock wore of she turned around to punch her assailant in the face, but stopped when she heard the familiar giggling. “K-Kaede!” She cried, suddenly turning bright red. “Y-you scared me!”

“Good mornin’ Maki-Roll?” Kaede smiled, to which her friend flushed even more.

“I-I told you not to call me that!”

“Awe, but it’s so cute!” Kaede flicked Maki on the nose but her friend battered her hands away.

“You made me drop my stuff.” Maki stated while Kaede untangled herself from her friend.

“Sorry!” Kaede grinned. “Here, let me help you pick it up!” She continued enthusiastically, picking up Maki’s phone as she did so. “Look! Here you-”

It was in that moment that fate decided to intervene, as when Kaede tapped the screen to prove that it wasn’t broken, the music Maki had been listening to popped up.

“You listen to µ's?”.

Maki made a small shrieking noise. “K-Kaede, i-it’s not what you think…”

Kaede frowned as Maki snatched the phone from her hands, trying to compose herself.

“It’s only on my phone for my sister! I-I don’t listen to that idol crap!”

“Okay.” Kaede was perfectly happy to leave the incident in the past but Maki pressed forward.

“I mean it’s not like I listen to them! I find their outfits boring and the music tasteless and- and well… I only have this crap because of my sister!”

“I believe you!” Kaede laughed as she and Maki started remaking their way to school. “I just thought that you listened to, you know, death metal and stuff?”

“And? Can’t I like both death metal and idols?”

Before Kaede could point out the contradictions in what Maki had been saying and her current statement she was cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

“I didn’t expect you two to be so early!” Tsumugi cried when she saw the group and was immediately tackled into a hug by Kaede.

“How’s my little Tsumugi-wugi?” Kaede grinned as Tsumugi laughed.

“Second year of high school, hu?” Tsumugi smiled as she held her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes, looking at their school as if it were a pile of gold. “I wonder what will happen to us this year.”

“Probably nothing, besides, what can happen?” Maki asked with a small smile. “We’re only at Hope’s Peak, it’s not that exciting.”

“This is going to be the best year ever!” Kaede explained with a cry as she lept into the school yard, spinning in a circle as she did so.

“Why’s she so happy? I had to wake up at seven…” Maki groaned.

“It’s Kaede.” Tsumugi smiled softly. “She’s always like this.”

“So Tsumugi!” Kaede cried as her friend started heading towards the entrance. “What have you been up to this summer?” She continued as the pair entered the school.

“Not much really.” Tsumugi shrugged as she took off her shoes alongside the rest of their class. “I have been working on a new cosplay idea, but I’m not finished with the design yet.” She continued.

“Oh, show me, show me!” Kaede tugged on Tsumugi’s sleeve as her friend laughed.

“I’ll show you in math's, I promise. But anyway Kaede, what did you do this summer?”

“Oh! I’m working on an original piano piece.” Kaede smiled. She had been playing the piano for as long as she could remember, her mother even liked to joke that Kaede had come out of the womb playing one. But now, for the first time in her life, Kaede was starting to compose her own sheet of music!

“That’s cool,” Maki grinned. “If you ever need a bass part let me know.” She continued with a wink. Just like Kaede, Maki played an instrument, her precious bass guitar was her prized possessions, and that was how her and Kaede had bonded, their love for music.

“I will…” Kaede sighed, blushing as she stared at Maki, admiring the way her hair shimmered in the light.

“You could form a band.” Tsumugi said jokingly. “Oh I could design your costumes!” She suddenly got a dreamy look in her eyes, as if she was experiencing a wonderful dream.

“But I want to sing.” Kaede decided.

“You’re playing piano.” Tsumugi pointed out.

“I can multitask!” Kaede responded stubbornly.

“Well Kaede can sing, that’s for sure.” Maki cast a small smile over at Kaede, who grinned so wide she felt like her face would split in half.

“That would be so cool!” Kaede grinned. “But what type of music would we play?” She continued as the group entered their new classroom.

“Punk rock,” Maki decided.

“No! I refuse to sing something like that!” Kaede cried. “I want to sing something happy and poppy!” She decided stubbornly.

“Well idol dresses are much more fun to design than, um, punk stuff…” Tsumugi admitted quietly.

“I love idols!” Kaede squeaked without thinking, while Tsumugi clasped her hands together.

“I know they’re so pretty!” She cried, grabbing Kaede’s arms, as she forced her to face her.

“I know! Although I’ll admit that I’m new to them…” Kaede confessed awkwardly. “I only know µ's because I heard Maki listening to them…”

“Idols are amazing!” Tsumugi cried. “They’re super pop stars, they’re famous and they sing so well!” She continued dreamily. “Which ones have you heard of? Muse? A-rise? Aqours?”

“Oh, I’ve heard of them!” Kaede grinned. “Wait, there are more school idols than just them?”

“Loads.” Tsumugi nodded corrected as she started rummaging around her bag. “Actually, the cosplay I’ve been designing is based off of some idol costumes, so I do have reference with me… Aha!” Tsumugi grinned as she pulled some magazines out of her bag and slammed them onto the table.

“Wow…” Kaede whispered as she started at the magazines. The girls on the covers were so pretty! They were all smiling, shining as if they were stars. Kaede fell in love with the dresses, their design… “I’m gay.” She sighed as she flipped through the pages. “Wow, they’re all so pretty…”

“I know!” Tsumugi smiled. “I love the designs so much! Their music is great as well, and-”

“I want to be an idol.” Kaede announced as Tsumugi looked at her.

“Kaede, have you not seen the posters around school?” Tsumugi demanded before she grabbed Kaede’s arm and pulled her outside, then pointed at a large poster that was on the notice board. It read _‘Dear Hope’s Peak students, your idol group needs new members today! Contact us if you want to join!’_ written in large neon pink writing.

“How did I miss this?” Kaede demanded as her heart started pumping.

“I know, the auditions are on Tuesday!” Tsumugi grinned. “I’m thinking of auditioning myself.”

“You totally should!” Kaede grinned as she grabbed Tsumugi’s hands. “We should totally become idols together!” She shrieked happily before her and Tsumugi started screaming and jumping together, still holding hands.

“It would be like a weird anime dream come true!” Tsumugi cried but was silence by a loud coughing from the other side of the corridor.

“Miss Akamatsu, Miss Shirogane.” Their teachers voice called as the pair froze.

“Crap…” Kaede whispered. She had totally forgotten about school…

“Please come inside your class and for the love of God stop screaming!” The teacher commanded as Tsumugi and Kaede walked inside the classroom, faces bright red.

“Sorry ma’ma…” They mumbled in unison as they took their seats.

_‘What was that about?’_ Maki mouthed at Kaede when she looked over at her.

_‘I’ll tell you later.’_ Kaede nodded as she turned to face the front of the class room with a large grin on her face.

Neither Kaede or Tsumugi mentioned the idea of idols again that day, but it didn’t stop either of them from thinking about it.

Tsumugi was thinking of the dress she was so close to finishing, how it would feel for her to wear it, whether real idols felt the same, or whether he only way to experience the true joy of the dress would to be on stage, singing…

Kaede on the other hand suddenly hit a creative block. When she tried to write her music all she could think of was the idea of her on stage, looking like one of the girls from U’s or Aqours, even another band like popping party or MARs, the crowd screaming her name and demanding that she sing...

Maki was unaware of all this, but that didn’t stop Maki from decided to practice some pop songs on her bass- not because she wanted to impress Kaede or anything.

*

Really the thing with Tsumugi started off as a joke.

“Come on…” Kaede begged as he best friend just rolled her eyes.

“Kaede we’ve been over this, we physically don’t have the room to practice anything in here.” Tsumugi indicated the mess that was around her bedroom. Loose notes and diagrams for cosplay ideas were buried under piles of fabric, DVD boxsets and manga.

“But we’ll need to practice something if we want to audition for our school’s idol group…” Kaede continued as Tsumugi rolled her eyes.

“You don’t even know what our idol group is called do you?” Tsumugi giggled as Kaede crossed her arms and pouted.

“Does that even matter?!”

“If you’re going to join an idol group you probably need to know a bit about them…” Tsumugi responded as she walked over to a seemingly random pile of junk, where she started rummaging around until she returned to the bed wither laptop.

“So what are they called…?” Kaede asked as Tsumugi started up the laptop.

“They’re called Danganronpa.” She smiled as she logged herself in. “Currently rated six hundred on the international Love live! Scouting site.”

“The Love Live what now?”

“Do you even know what Love Live! is?!” Tsumugi demanded as Kaede rubbed the back of her head.

“Um, not really…”

“Love Live! Is the international school idol competition, every year school idols from across Japan go to compete. The winners go on to be famous idols, and don’t even get me started on the idolized fashion events that take place…” Tsumugi looked like she was about to start drooling at the thought of the dresses, so Kaede took her laptop which was already open on the Love Live! Home page.

“So what’s the ranking bit for?” Kaede asked as Tsumugi sighed loudly.

“Only one hundred idol groups can participate in love live, so the public votes on the top five hundred bands they want to see at the preliminaries.” She explained as Kaede gasped.

“Wow, that’s a lot of school idols…” She realized with a lurch in her stomach.

“And all of them have to come up with their own original songs, dances, even the costumes have to be original!” Tsumugi continued dramatically as Kaede started to realize that maybe, just maybe, being an idol was a bit too much for her. Sure, Kaede could probably compose one or two songs on the piano, but that was it! She hadn’t even finished on the first song she’d tried composing over the holidays, no matter what she did, it just always sounded wrong…

“So, what’s our school idol group like?” Kaede asked before Tsumugi snatched back her laptop and started typing furiously into the search bar.

“As I said, they’re called Danganronpa.” Tsumugi grinned as she handed the laptop back to Kaede, where an image of three girls posing in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. Kaede recognized them instantly.

“That’s Kirumi Tojo!” She cried, point at the girl on the left hand side. Kirumi was the student council president and the person the school nicknamed ‘goth mom’, after her gothic attire and firm nature. She was a third year Kaede had admired from afar ever since she had seen he give the welcoming speech when she was in her first year.

“And that’s Junko Enoshima, oh and Sayaka Maizono!”

“Do they have any official music?” Kaede asked as she read the description. ‘Your three idols from Hope’s Peak Academy! Hoping to spread love and joy as we aim to win Love Live! Currently looking for new members!’

“They do, although I’m not sure how much their sound will change once they get new ones…” Tsumugi admitted. “Ever since Aqours won last year everyone keeps on trying to have a nine-member group like they were…”

“They have a music video?!” Kaede demanded before she snatched the laptop from Tsumugi’s hands and pressed play.

Instantly Kaede forgot about how hard it must have been to become an idol, instead she focused on the voices and the way that the three girls knew how to dance in motion. The leader, Sayaka, was probably the best singer, but Kirumi was more graceful and her deep harmonious voice captivated Kaede in a way that no one else had. Their short blue skirts reflected the sparkling stage lights as if they were made of real jewels…

“Tsumugi, we have to join!” Kaede cried as she abruptly stood up, sending Tsumugi’s laptop crashing to the floor. “Look at them! They’re beautiful and they sound amazing, but what’s even better is that they’re spreading hope!” She cried.

“My laptop…” Tsumugi groaned, but Kaede payed little attention to her.

“Come on! We can do this!” Kaede cried, but that was when she remembered what Tsumugi had said: ‘all of them have to come up with their own original songs, dances, even the costumes have to be original!’. Kaede suddenly felt that maybe, just maybe, her dream wasn’t as achievable as she’d initially hoped.


	2. The audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and her friends try out in the idol auditions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I've neglected this fic for so long... Sorry
> 
> TRIGGER WARININGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Fatshaming

Maki was waiting for her friends to leave math's, when she first saw the school idol posters. On an act of instinct Maki had picked up a poster, just to see what it was about, when a Polynesian girl with white hair skipped down the corridor, humming to herself. Initially Maki didn’t notice her, too caught up with reading the information on the poster in her hands. _Mom and dad are always telling me that I have a good voice…_ She thought apprehensively as she decided to put the poster back where she’d found it, although now standing in her way was a first year who clearly just escaped class.

“Excuse me.” Maki mumbled as she moved to put the poster back, but the girl grabbed her hand before she could.

“Don’t.” The girl smiled as Maki pulled away from her.

“What do you mean?” Maki asked nervously.

“Don’t throw your dream away because you’re worried how others may view you.” The girl responded as she picked up three posters for herself.

“I-I don’t want to be a school idol!” Maki cried as she blushed ever so slightly.

“Don’t you?” The girl asked as she tilted her head. “Atua see that you do, as so do your companions.”

“H-how do you know that?!” Maki demanded. “You’re not stalking me, are you?!”

The girl laughed as she turned around. “I have more interesting things to do than chase those too cowardly to follow their dreams.” She announced before she skipped down the corridor, leaving Maki to be by herself, gaping at the girls back and then at the poster before her.

“I’m not a coward…” Maki mumbled but she placed the poster in her bag instead of the bin like she had planned. I’ll hold on to this, even if for a little while…

“Makiii!” Kaede called before her friend hugged her from behind, causing Maki to scream.

“What are you doing looking at the idol posters?” Tsumugi asked with a knowing smirk.

“I- nothing!” Maki cried, but that didn’t stop her from fumbling over her words. “I was just, you know, checking for spelling errors!” She continued weakly as Kaede and Tsumugi exchanged knowing looks.

“Come on Maki, your mom will be waiting for us by now!” Kaede grinned as she started pulling Maki towards the lunch area.

Is being an idol my dream? Maki asked herself quietly, although she received no answer.

*

“Maki’s joining the school idol group with us.” Kaede said calmly as she took a bit of her sandwich.

“WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!” Maki cried, suddenly turning bright red.

“That’s why you’ve been disappearing isn’t it?” Kaede asked sweetly.

“THAT’S TOO MUCH OF A VAGUE ASSUMPTION TO MAKE OF ME!” Maki screamed as she turned around, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

“Come on Maki, we all know you want to.” Kaede laughed as Maki grumbled under her breath.

“Ohh, is that why I walked in on you singing in front of a mirror?” Tsumugi said, clearly without thinking.

“You did what now?” Kaede grinned darkly as Maki turned around.

“Tsumugi, don’t you fucking dare-”

“Well, remember when you and Maki were at my house for our study session, and me and you went to get us some snacks from the shops- but then I realise that I had some in the fridge, so I got the food and walked back up stairs to see Maki standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking like she was prefacing an idol pose…” Tsumugi giggled before Maki punched his arm. “Ow! That hurt!”

“It will hurt more when I kill you.” Maki growled as the rest of the group started laughing.

“Come on Maki, you can audition with me and Tsumugi.” Kaede grinned.

“I’M NOT AUDITIONING!”

“What song are you planning on doing?” Tsumugi asked with a polite smile.

Maki did not respond.

“Is there any way we can watch you audition?” She asked stiffly after a few seconds silence.

“I think so, I’m pretty sure the event is public any way.” Kaede nodded.

Only three more hours until the audition…

*

There was one final push that ultimately crushed Maki’s dreams.

Maki was in the school’s bathroom, washing her hands when the blond haired girl Junko Enoshima walked in. Maki had done a bit of research and knew that Junko was a member of her school’s idol group, which wasn’t ideal given that Maki hated her guts. Really Junko Enoshima fit the ‘bitchy blond’ stereotype to a point, her mere existence annoyed Maki so much that she didn’t even want to be in the same bathroom as her.

“Did you see the looser's auditioning this year?” Junko asked her friend and twin sister Mukuro.

“God yeah, I hear that there’s even a cosplayer auditioning.”

Maki kept her mouth shut, even though she was dying to scream that that was her friend they were talking about!

“You haven’t heard the worst one yet my dear.” Junko sighed as she applied some more makeup to her face.

“Apparently there’s a newbie wishing to join, apparently she’s a ballerina.”

Maki had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming.

“As in like, a dancer?” Mukuro looked confused. “Wouldn’t that be a good thing to have on your team?”

“No dumbass, what if she’s, like, you know, a better dancer than me? I don’t need some wannabe stealing my spot light!”

Maki left the bathroom. That arrogant bitch. She thought as she checked her watch. Who does she think she is? But maybe… She’s right. Maki hated to admit it but it was true, Junko was the shining star in the idol group, everyone focused on her and her alone, she didn’t need some ugly wannabe stealing her spotlight…

Maki stormed over to the nearest bin and threw away her poster.

*

Kaede was waiting with a group of other students behind the stage. She was with Tsumugi, both of them looking out for Maki, who they both assumed would show up at some point. Alongside them were about ten other students, all of them getting ready for what would be their first concert.

“Doing this in my school uniform will be okay, won’t it?” Kaede asked nervously as she straightened her grey skirt.

“We should be fine.” Tsumugi grinned, although she didn’t look so confinement standing next to the other girls, most of whom were in their own dresses.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Kaede squeaked as she poked her head behind the curtain to look at all the students sitting in the hall. Sure, there was only about ten in total, but it was more students than Kaede had expected to show up.

“Alright ya virgins!” A cold voice yelled as a girl with blond hair entered the back of the stage. “I’m Miu Iruma, the technician here.” She sighed as she looked down at the list in her hands, that was when Kaede recognized her.

Miu was the type of girl who would make a sex joke at a funeral, she was a large chested third year who was one of the best engineers in the entire school, although from what Kaede heard, her inventions (while creative) were relatively useless.

“So, when the original members show up I’ll read your name out, and then you go onstage, sing, and come back into the hall. The decisions should be done today.” She continued as she cast a thumbs up to someone off stage.

“Um, isn’t that a bit soon to rush decisions like that…?” Kaede asked nervously as Miu shrugged.

“Don’t ask me, I may be friends with one of the members, but I don’t know shit about her group.” Miu sighed as she walked away.

Kaede stuck her head behind the curtain again and saw some first years that she recognized, alongside some second years.

“Ibuki and Mikan are here!” Kaede squealed in excitement, recognizing the duo from their class. “But wait…” She squinted. “Maki’s sitting with them.”

“Why?” Tsumugi cried. “I thought she wanted to do this with us…” She continued sadly.

Kaede shook her head. Maki was brave and stubborn, but she was also surprisingly cowardly when it became time to chase anything that could make her feel happy, or even the slightest bit _‘weak’_. “I guess she’s decided to sit this one out…”

That was when the hall doors opened, as the three idols of Hope’s Peak Academy walked in, silence fell upon the room.

“We apologize to all those who were kept waiting.” Kirumi Tojo announced as she and her three friends, Junko Enoshima and Sayaka Maizono. Kaede watched the three third years in awe as they moved to their seats in the front of the room, where a makeshift judging desk had been set up.

“Well I guess it’s time to start.” Miu muttered to herself as she walked onto the stage. “Greetings fellow students!” She announced to the hall, her voice was unsurprisingly loud enough to fill the room, so everyone could hear it. “Tonight, we have eight contestants, six of which will be accepted as members of our school’s idol group: Danganronpa.” Never before had Kaede heard anyone announce something with such disinterest.

The three members waved, although the only response they gained with a coughed version of _‘looser’_.

“Anyway, I’m just going to start this now, and the first person on this list is… Sonia Nevermind!” Miu clapped as she moved off the stage for Ibuki to go on.

“Are you ready!” Tsumugi grinned as she took Kaede’s hand.

“I was born ready!” Kaede grinned as Ibuki started singing.

Three acts later it was Kaede and Tsumugi’s turn. Kaede gripped her friends hand as the pair walked on stage.

“And this is a group containing two seconds years, Kaede Akamatsu and Tsumugi Shirogane!” Miu announced as Kaede stepped onto the stage, Tsumugi following her.

“Hi.” Kaede squeaked as she gave a weak wave to the crowd. “I’m Kaede Akamatsu.”

“And I’m Tsumugi Shirogane.”

“And we’re singing Nagarekawa Girls, by well, the Nagarekawa Girls.” Kaede finished with a smile as the music started up.

Just as they had practiced Kaede and Tsumugi took turns singing and then did their parts together. Kaede would have said that the performance went great, their dance was going smoothly, or it was, until Kaede briefly met eyes with Kirumi, then and almost tripped over and missed a step, but besides that their act was perfect! Tsumugi also had a nice voice, which was something Kaede was only just beginning to notice.

When they finished the room erupted into a chorus of applause, and sure, that came from Maki and some first years, but it was reassuring nether the less! As quickly as they could Kaede and Tsumugi ran off stage to reunite with their friends, who hugged them both and congratulated them.

Now all they could do was sit and wait for the final announcement.

*

“After much consideration we have come to our final decision.” Sayaka announced as she stood on the stage alongside the two other members of their school’s idol group.

“We are accepting…”

 _Please be me please be me please be me…_ Kaede thought as she crossed her fingers.

“Sonia Nevermind…” Junko read out.

"Hiyoko Saonji…”

“Mikan Tsumiki…”

“Komaru Naegi…”

“And Kaede Akamatsu.” Kirumi finished, looking at Kaede who jumped into the air.

“Yes!” She cried, “Yes, I um…” That was when she noticed the sad, disappointed look Tsumugi was giving her. “Just me?” She demanded as Junko nodded her head.

“You’ve got a good voice.” She agreed. “But we’re only looking for nine members at the moment.” She finished as Kaede cast a look at Tsumugi.

“Oh, so you won’t even consider…”

“Look Kaede our decision is final.” Sayaka said as she looked at Kaede with a big grin on her face. “Tsumugi has a nice voice, but she’s a bit over weight.” Sayaka whispered as Kaede flushed bright red with embarrassment. “So, will you become a member of the school idol group?” She continued, holding her hand out for Kaede to take.

The room went silence. On one hand it was everything Kaede had ever dreamed of, but on the other hand, she didn’t know how Tsumugi would react to her decision… Kaede looked at her friends then held her hand out, she was about to decline before Tsumugi shot up out of his seat and grabbed Kaede’s arm, turning her around.

“We all support you.” Tsumugi said before he pulled Kaede into a quick hug. “It’s your choice in the end, don’t throw this away for just me.” She added, even though Kaede could hear the sadness in her voice.

“Don’t let that looser tell you not to join.” Junko sighed when she saw Kaede’s hesitation.

“Don’t call Tsumugi a looser.” Kaede responded coldly as she turned around.

“Why not? She’s getting in your way, isn’t she?!” Junko snapped as Sayaka grabbed her arm.

“Junko calm down…” Kirumi ordered as Junko turned around, refusing to face Kaede.

“She was just reassuring me, there’s no need to be so mean.” Kaede corrected as Tsumugi shook her head and tried to stop Kaede from arguing any more.

“Oh, really? Doesn’t she make ‘cosplay’ stuff? Like what nerd does that?” Junko responded snidely as Sayaka and Kirumi stared at her in horror.

“I thought I recognized her from somewhere.” Someone whispered as Tsumugi became more and more sacred looking.

“Well, thanks, but no thanks.” Kaede decided firmly as she stepped away from the stage.

“Kaede, you don’t have to…” Tsumugi whispered timidly.

“No, I’m leaving…” She nodded firmly. “First they ignore you because you’re _‘fat’_ , and now they’re insulting you?!”

“Kaede please, I’m not that important! Please, please, please don’t let me ruin this for you!” Tsumugi begged as Kaede glared at the idols, who were all staring at her in shock.

“This is your last chance.” Sayaka said coldly.

“As I said: Thanks but no thanks!” Kaede turned around and walked away, the room staring at her with awe.

“You could have been more respectful Junko!” Kirumi cried when the doors closed.

“Nah, she was fat.” Junko demanded as Kirumi glared at her.

“I’m going to be honest Kirumi, I’d feel awkward being seen on stage with someone like that…” Sayaka confirmed quietly.

“She wasn’t even fat!” Kirumi cried as the rest of the idol group stared at her.

“Whatever, what’s done is done. It’s Kaede’s loss really.” Junko shrugged.

*

Outside in the hallway Kaede was felling dejected, although she was glad that she didn’t say yes.

“Hey, Kaede I’m sorry…” Tsumugi mumbled, “I just shouldn’t have come…” She continued sadly before Kaede span around and hugged her.

“No, I’m so glad you did, I’m glad that I saw them for the group of ass holes that they really are!” Kaede spat bitterly as she turned around, wiping the tears of frustration from her eyes.

“I probably should have told you earlier…” Maki admitted quietly as the room turned to face her. “They were talking about us in the bathroom.” She continued as the group sighed.

“Sayaka did call me an overweight pig in class once…” Tsumugi admitted timidly.

“What are you going to do now?” Tsumugi asked gloomily, self-consciously playing with her hair. “I mean, there’s no way they’ll accept you into the school idol group now…”

“I’m going to make a new idol group!” Kaede decided.

“You’re what?!” Maki demanded.

“That’s right,” Kaede decided firmly. “I’m going to make a new idol group! Idols are about spreading love, joy, and hope! All those girls are doing is looking for fame!” She continued angrily.

“I’ll help you.” Tsumugi decided.

Kaede looked at her shocked friends and smiled.

“Yea, this is something we can all do!” She continued with a smile.

And that was the start of how Kaede Akamatsu started chasing her new dream: proving the point that hope always wins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away so long! I have the next chapter written out so it shouldn't take that long to publish... I hope.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please kuddos or comment if you'd like to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm dyslexic, apologies in advance for all the spelling errors, feel free to point them out/correct me.
> 
> Secondly I hate to inform you but updates for this fic are going to be slow :( regardless I hope I gave the wlw's all they wanted with this idea!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
